


Cinematic Moments

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe, Challenge: Love/Not Love, Community: lupin_snape, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Original Character(s), Paperback Romance, Purple Prose, Slash, Swearing, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While carving out a new life after the Second War, Severus finds Remus Lupin, and it’s a definite surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reel to Reel

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** lupin_snape’s Love/Not Love Challenge (2012)  
>  **Beta:** Sighing_Selkie, one of the kindest, best betas to ever hold an author’s hand, and crack the beta-editor’s whip. Any mistakes are mine alone.  
>  **A/N:** I swear I was going for something _totally_ different, but they wanted to talk it out! Me, I was going for another kind of Snupiny goodness! _Minor editing 12-24-12._
> 
> * * *
> 
> It's a whole new world when you go to the movies. 

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

****  
_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_Prologue_

 

Simeon Sinope, Grand Inquisitor of Lord Moldevere, looked down at the latest wretch thrown down before his desk. He had to shove several manuals, arcane blueprints, ancient parchment scrolls, and stolen missives aside to properly see the man _not_ cowering before him. That in itself was so odd, so unheard of since the Dark Lord’s victory that Simeon had to stand up and walk around his desk to look closer.

The man’s neck was bowed, the hair a tangled mass of grey and dirty blond, long enough to cover his neck and face as he kept his face toward the floor. His back, visible through the rents that the Aurors’ whips were famous for creating, was golden, scarred, although...it wasn’t bloody. His arms were tense, the lean muscles stiff as he held himself up. His body was thin, but not emaciated, more as if he’d been recovering when the Aurors captured him.

Sinope’s eyes traced each delineation of muscle and scar, a faint buzzing beginning in the back of his head. As he traced a particular scar, shaped like a crescent moon, something made the prisoner look up. Simeon caught his breath, his own heart stuttering and then speeding up.

“Lapine?” he breathed. The Aurors looked at each other, but didn’t move as the Grand Inquisitor bent low enough for his breath to stir stray hairs on the man’s head. “I was told you were dead.”

“It’s hard to kill something so filled with darkness, Simeon.” The voice was low, but he heard it clearly. “I promised you I would never leave you. I’m here to fulfil that promise.” Lapine’s head fell back down, the magnificent neck bent but unbowed.

The buzzing grew louder, blackness seeping from the edges of his mind to narrow Simeon’s focus to that crescent moon scar. Memories cascaded across his mind’s-eye, bursting into brilliant flames as they exploded open, redefining Simeon’s universe. Between one blink and the next, his wand was out and he was casting Incarcerous, and Doremuble’s mysterious sleeping charm on the Aurors.

Lapine stood up easily, his body almost vibrating with power as he slowly approached Simeon. When Sinope’s wand didn’t waver, he stepped around it to press his chest to Simeon’s, his arms wrapping around the Grand Inquisitor’s body in an embrace. He whispered against Sinope’s throat, “ _Whetted and polished, this sword has done its duty._ ”

The phrase triggered another spell and Simeon went limp in Lapine’s arms, his wand falling to the floor. Lapine summoned the wand with a harshly whispered “ _Accio wand!_ ” He put the wand into Sinope’s wand holster, stuck his hand into a hidden pocket and pulled out a Portkey. He held the Portkey against Sinope’s chest and muttered, “Teeny-weeny, yellow polka-dot...” and they were whisked away before anyone was the wiser.

~}*{~

“He’s coming ‘round.”

“Shh...keep your voice down.”

“Why? I’m just waiting for the git to wake up so I can start insulting him like I haven’t for ages.”

“Cygnus...”

“All right, all right. Have it your way. Just don’t break Doremuble’s secret weapon before he gets to have a bit of that fantastic bubbly the old man’s passing around.” 

“Fine, fine. Now, just leave, will you?” A muffled barking laugh was cut off by the soft _snick_ of a door closing.

Simeon spoke without opening his eyes. “Where in Merlin’s name am I, Lapine?”

“You’re in your own bed, Simeon.” A warm, calloused hand curled around Simeon’ chin and tilted him toward the left. A puff of air startled him into opening his eyes when Lapine began speaking.

“Our bed, actually. It’s been a very lonely place while you’ve been spying on the Dark Twit.” Lapine’s eyes—a bluish-hazel with golden flecks—were sparkling as he leaned close to Simeon. “As Hermes was ready to remove the blight from our world, I just wanted to bring you home, out of harm’s way.” His fingers curled and he brushed the knuckles of two of them along Simeon’ throat.

“I...I remember...” He licked his lips and wasn’t surprised when a glass half-full of water floated from someplace on his other side. Lapine helped him take a few sips and then laid him back down gently.

“You were a fool in how you did it,” Simeon said in a gravelly voice. His eyes were soft, belying the words. He turned and then winced. There was a tugging and pressing sensation across his chest and he began lifting the covers away to see—

Lapine’s hand caught the covers and didn’t let Simeon look. “We had to remove that damned recording bone you put in your rib cage. Simeon,” Lapine licked his lips and then began again. “Simeon, love, there was so much blood and your body had begun changing it....” He leaned forward and pressed a dry kiss to Simeon’ cheek. “I almost lost you.”

“We knew there would be risks.” Simeon closed his eyes, wriggling slowly so that he could look at Lapine without turning his head. “Since you’re here, I take it Porter’s won, the Dark Lo-Twit is vanquished, and I can rest finally?” He reached out, amazed his hand didn’t waver or fall until he could rest it on Lapine’s. “I can rest, correct?”

“You’ll rest, recuperate, and then I’ll shag the peace into you.” Lapine’s face came closer and he gave Simeon the kiss he knew his eyes had been asking for.

* * *

Severus sat in the darkened cinema, his bag of popcorn—extra buttery—held between both hands. He couldn’t take his eyes off the men on the screen. 

The weather had been ghastly, the search for Muggle employment a fool’s errand as far as he was concerned. The lure of someplace warm and dry, and dark, had brought him into the cinema, into a different world.

It was his second time seeing the movie. The first time he’d entered in the middle, missing Sinope’s passionate love-making and Lapine’s emotional reaction to his taking on such a dangerous assignment. He’d snorted at the premise, but there was something familiar about the storyline and he’d resolved to come back two days later. After he’d dreamt of being the one the Lupin lookalike was buggering to a blissful end.

The man, Lapine, was a dead ringer for Remus Lupin. Severus had had to swallow hard when he saw Lapine writhing under Sinope’s hands, coming undone from a theatrical, passionate bout of fellatio. Severus had had to press the heel of his left hand to his cock, oddly excited by the idea that Lupin could have been pining for him. He’d never been more thankful for darkness and the dearth of movie-goers when the more intense reunion sex had taken place. The bag of popcorn ended up on the floor without further ado.

Severus’ hands had been busy, one creeping under his blazer and shirt and then inside his trousers to squeeze and twist over his cockhead. The other hand reached inside his blazer and tweaked his nipples through his shirt. He’d tried to time his touches to match those of Sinope’s, but he’d been celibate so long, alone in what amounted to an alien world since the end of the war...he’d spilled himself inside his trousers, his heels thrumming on the floor a bit. Severus had flushed, stiffening minutes later, but no one turned their heads, no one shone a light on him and screeched about lascivious acts, so he gathered his wits and cast a murmured _Scourgify_ on his skin and then fished his wand out of his hidden pocket to belatedly clean his clothing.

The movie finished, Sinope and Lapine scandalizing the _haut monde magicale_ with a bawdy, rousing kissing scene as they received the accolades of Porter and Doremuble before the London masses. Severus closed his eyes and wished real life had been that easy, that bloodless.

“Excuse me, sir, but the manager would like to speak to you.” Severus opened his eyes to see a pimply-faced teenager in a blue button-down shirt and polyester trousers fidgeting in the aisle. “He’s right this way.” The teenager turned on his heel and began walking up the aisle, not waiting to see if Severus came along or not.

Wondering if his magic had given him away—or his other actions—Severus stood, surreptitiously looking for Hit Wizards or Aurors, or, Merlin forbid, bobbies. When none of them appeared he moved away from his seat and up the aisle in the teenager’s wake.

“This way, mister.” The youth held open the lobby door, incongruous afternoon daylight slanting into the dim theatre. Severus squinted as he passed the boy.

~}*{~

There was a man in the lobby, fit and only a few inches taller than Severus. From the back, he looked good. When he turned, the afternoon sunshine gilded him in gold and faint pink. Severus was still squinting and he almost gasped aloud at the idea that Remus Lupin was waiting for him. He opened his eyes fully—before opening his mouth—and saw the error of his assessment. The man had no scars, a bland countenance, and wore the most modern of spectacles; he wasn’t Severus’ dream lover.

“Hello there. My name’s Roderick Charles. I’m the owner of this fine cinema.” He put out his hand—no scars there either. Severus looked at it and just as the man was pulling it back, he stuck his hand into it, marvelling at the sudden burst of heat as their palms curled around each other. Then Charles pulled his hand away, a strange look on his face.

“I was wondering if you might be interested in a job with us.” Charles turned so he was in profile, further dispelling any resemblance to Lupin in Severus’ mind. “You see, we need adults around here, and you seem to have an aura of calm around you.”

Severus blinked, his lips pressing together as he thought on the man’s strange offer. “I’ve only been here twice,” he finally said.

“Yes, but you entered with dignity, and quietly, too.” Charles grinned and pointed with his chin. “That’s a rarity in any place, but especially in a cinema.”

“What would you be offering me?” Severus mentally counted the money in his pockets, realizing he only had enough for three more days of food and lodging at the hostel.

“I’m actually looking for a manager who can keep the lads in line and the patrons from tearing my theatre apart. You strike me as someone who can do that with just a glance.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. That sounded suspiciously like something someone who knew him from his past life might say.

“What say you join me for dinner at the cafe next door and we’ll talk pay and hours?” Roderick Charles smiled, a charming, small twist of his lips that seemed to elevate his bland looks toward good-looking. Severus’ stomach rumbled; he ignored it but nodded.

“Dinner would be...appreciated.” He stood straighter, meeting Mr. Charles’ eyes warily. “My name is Severus...Zance.” He winced internally at the lame cover name he’d just given himself. “My friends call me Russ.”


	2. Matinee Idol

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

That was the first of many meals to which Mr. Charles would invite Severus. Over the course of six months, the cinema, _The Alakazam Theatre_ , seemed to wake up. Roderick turned over the day-to-day running of it after only a month under Severus’ management.

The Alakazam was an old cinema, but it brought in art films, independent movies, and storylines that dealt with romances other than between man and woman, as well as the standard movie fare. Severus had found charmed items in pawnbrokers and rummage sales, breaking the curses on many and filling the place with a true magical ambience. They added to the feeling of enjoyment and wonder that theatre-goers experienced, meaning profits steadily increased.

Under a modified Notice-Me-Not and a simple Glamour, Severus welcomed Wizarding folk from all over London, often marvelling at how many had sat next to him at Voldemort’s feasts. The patrons were a mix of Muggle and Wizarding, sometimes Muggleborn and Wizard when magic or wonderment was part of the film’s story. He often had to change Galleons to pounds and euros under the eyes of his teenaged workers. All-in-all, it was exactly the world that Potter had helped create.

One day, he passed an optometrist and went in for a check-up. Armed with contacts that coloured his eyes so that they were more like a very dark violet, and a month’s-worth of men’s magazines, Severus trimmed his hair and beard into what his Glamour had shown: short, wavy hair that topped a face hidden behind a Van Dyke and fashionable sideburns. The addition of eyeliner and other make-up judiciously applied completed his makeover. 

It took three days, but his magic thanked him for easing off the constant use. His beard looked fuller and healthier and his skin firmer. Severus actually smiled when he looked in the mirror. The man who stared back—dark violet eyes, trimmed Van Dyke and thin sideburns accented by the almost professional application of make-up—looked nothing like the haggard wreck that had “died” on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

~}*{~

“Russ, you’ve revived the place,” Roderick said happily. “I never would have thought to have theme nights and whatnot.” He was looking around at the pirates, swashbucklers, and privateers milling around the lobby, many of them Muggleborns and Wizards.

“With all the hoopla over that pirate series, why not have a piratical weekend showing the evolution of the genre?” Severus asked rhetorically.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. I’ve heard the neighbours are thrilled at the uptick in posh dressers and their money.” Roderick’s glance went past Severus’ shoulder and he grinned widely. 

“Ah, there you are,” he said to someone behind Severus’ back. “Come meet the Alakazam’s saviour.”

“You told me it’d be an experience. How could I stay away?” 

Severus stiffened. _That voice!_ He got himself in hand and turned slowly, his wand slipping effortlessly into his hand.

Remus Lupin, or Lapine, or whatever he was calling himself these days, smiled lazily at Severus. His hair was less grey—but Muggles were good at hiding that—his scars less obvious but still there, adding character, and his eyes were still a dazzling bluish-hazel with golden flecks.

Having a mental struggle, Severus hissed, “You look familiar.” Roderick looked at him oddly but went to introduce his guest.

“Russ Zance, I’d like you to meet Remy Black. I know you recognize him from that movie that brought you into our fair cinema.” Roderick stood back and grinned.

“Remy Black, eh? Oh, yes, you do look _familiar_ ,” Severus drawled sourly. He saw how the stress on ‘familiar’ had caught Lupin’s attention.

“Roddy, why don’t you go find your lovely lady and I’ll visit with Mr. Zance. Remember, I started out working in the lobby for your father. I’d like to find out how things have changed.” Lupin’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but Severus thought he was the only one to notice.

Remy Black bent closer, shuffling until he was cater-corner to Severus. “You’d do well to laugh and smile, _Russ Zance_ , before I banish you to the Outer Hebrides. I don’t care if you’re supposed to be dead, but why did you have to show up in _my_ new reality?!” Lupin muttered _sotto voce_. He reached and gripped Severus’ elbow and shook it as he spoke.

Smiling as if the other man had said something charming, Severus curled his shoulders, hiding the shake that dropped his wand into his hand. He tilted it ever so slightly so the tip was pointed at Lupin’s legs. He turned his head and caught Lupin’s eye. The smile seemed to surprise the other wizard. Severus took advantage of the momentary lapse and leaned closer to whisper breathily, “ _Tarantallegra!_ ”

~}*{~

Severus didn’t remember much, but the photos in _The Quibbler_ , _The Daily Prophet_ , and the independent rag, _The Supernatural Sun Examiner_ showed the chaos he’d caused.

On the front—above the fold—of _The Daily Prophet_ —Severus saw himself in profile flitting away from Lupin’s wild gyrations, dodging around theatre-goers and leaving a shocked employer gaping behind him. In _The Quibbler_ , Lupin’s madly dancing body careened into a dowager witch in disguise and caused her to fall across the bustle of a gaudy Steampunk pirate wench. Gears and sparks flew everywhere. But, it was in the _Sun_ that Severus found the greatest shock: someone had finally ended the spell on Lupin and he was...he was wrapped in some tall, dark-haired man’s arms, his arms around the bloke’s waist. A quote in all three newspapers spoke about Mr. Remy Black’s great sense of humour and how he forgave— _forgave?_ —the perpetrator of the prank.

He shook his head in disbelief and groaned, the pain reminding him of visiting one or three pubs before he’d finally wandered home to his flat. A slow and tortuous walk to his potions’ cupboard and Severus was feeling more able to deal with the fall-out of his actions. As he saw the newspapers scattered on his kitchen table, he winced.

“Perhaps it’s time to relocate?” he wondered out loud.

~}*{~


	3. Intellectual Property

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

An owl, three messenger pigeons, and a bouquet of snapping dragons and Spanish moss arrived before noon. The owl carried a Howler from Roderick, berating Severus for hexing a movie star and congratulated him on bringing more coverage to the Alakazam than it had ever had. The messenger pigeons were the Twitter equivalent of the Wizarding World, and brought short messages of support from Severus’ teenaged co-workers: “Mr. Zance-you rawkt last night!”, “For N old man, you move fast.” and “Zance, should have done it sooner. Work was fun.”

The bouquet came with a card, unsigned of course. It was spelled to contain more text than its small size would make one think it could. Severus jerked back as a brush of his fingertip made it swell to three times its original size and then the words appeared:

> _Snape,  
>  Trust you to create a dramatic exit. My legs are bloody tired from all that unnatural twisting, turning and stomping._
> 
> _How did you see through my Glamour? I’ve spent years perfecting it, studying with other Wizarding actors to hone it for public consumption._
> 
> _Anyhow, I apologize for coming the heavy with you. You just surprised me. No one knew where your body disappeared to after the battle, and, as far as anyone knows, your vault is still untouched. We all thought you dead._
> 
> _So, in the interests of not expending more energy than I have to, and not wanting to recreate myself once more, would you meet me for tea or coffee in the next few days? Send a reply care of Helga’s Hold, Cots._
> 
> _~ R ~_
> 
> _p.s. Just in case you’re already packing, Roddy has graciously accepted the story that I made an improper advance toward you. He understands why such an intensely private man might reaction as strongly as you did. Your job is safe, so that means your second life is as well._

Unconsciously sinking down into his favourite chair, Severus read and reread the note until he could recite it by heart. On the tenth time ‘round, he leaned back, the note curling in his fingers. He tapped the scroll against his thigh, thinking.

The screech of an owl, one that Severus recognized, came from the owl-post door above his kitchen window. He waved his wand in the direction and let the beast in. It winged its way to the coffee table and landed ungracefully, then held out its leg. Severus and the bird had a staring contest, but all things being unequal, Severus had to blink and lose. He twirled his wand and untied the missive and summoned it without leaning forward. The owl looked disappointed, but when a tin of owl treats opened itself and three treats floated out and toward the bird, it hooted, ate, and rapidly left.

Severus closed his eyes, thinking back to Lapine and Lupin and the impossible fantasies that had brought him to this place...

A tongue, warm, wet and questing woke him. He stretched, revealing more skin for that lovely muscle to stroke and dampen. When a hand joined in, surrounding his filling cock, Severus groaned and turned over properly. His lover’s wild hair fluttered over his skin, tickling him as the man bent over to lip the mushroom head and then licking the dewdrop of pre-come that welled up. 

Severus reached out with one hand to stroke that beloved head and gripped the man’s wrist with the other in a loose hold. He could feel his body tightening, his buttocks clenching as he tried to hold back, tried to extend his pleasurable awakening.

He came with a bitten-back whimper as that tongue wrapped around his cockhead and a strong suck pulled his orgasm from his resisting body. He looked down to see Remus’ eyes shining...

Severus sat up with a start. His back was sweaty, and the scroll from the bouquet was crushed between his leg and the arm of the chair. He sniffed and realized he’d come in his pants like a boy, something he _hadn’t_ ever done as a boy! The note from Roddy—that had been the last owl post—was on the floor near Severus’ left foot. All in all, he felt disoriented and disconcerted. He growled under his breath. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

~}*{~

“Good to see you, Zance.” Roderick Charles’ smile was tight when Severus walked in for that night’s shift. Anything he was about to say was cut off by the applause of the teenagers working.

“I got your message, Mr. Charles.”

“It’s Roddy to my friends.” Roddy’s face relaxed and he laughed. “So, okay, Russ, sometimes a man has to stand up for himself in an obvious way.” He walked over to Severus and clapped him on the shoulder. “While I wouldn’t have gone about it that way—I was at Durmstrang and we handle things differently—I can appreciate the urge, believe me. Mum would say ‘least said, soonest mended’ but I have to say that your nonviolent reaction gave us great press. We’ve been approached by several independent film companies and some actors to host retrospectives and genre-themed weekends.”

Severus blinked and shook his head. “So, I take it I’m still a valued employee then?”

Everyone laughed and then Roddy waved the youngsters back to their posts. “Russ, you’ve ensured me at least one year of higher than average profits and great press. I can’t stay mad at you. Now, why don’t you go do your magic and make me more money, eh?” Charles grinned and let Severus loose, walking toward the outside doors.

“He’s right, you know.”

Severus whirled around, his wand falling easily into his hand.

“Remy said you were a suspicious bastard.” The dark-haired bloke from the _Sun_ pictures was relaxing against one of the decorative columns. Severus sneered.

“Pax, ol’ man, pax.” The dark-haired bloke held out his empty hands. “I’m just here to ask you to leave him alone.” Severus narrowed his eyes, seeing the signs of jealousy on the man’s good-looking face.

“What business is it of yours?” Severus shot back.

“I have plans, ugly man.” The dark-haired bloke ignored Severus’ wand and stepped closer, his voice dropping into a vaguely-threatening tone. “He’s my meal ticket, my stepping stone. You’re someone from his past, a past no one can dig up and everyone wonders about. I’m his future, where you don’t belong.”

The man stopped speaking when Severus raised his wand, ignoring the teenagers getting ready to open the cinema for paying customers. “Threatening me was awfully stupid, you berk.” He pressed the tip of his wand into the man’s chest, a silent hex burning the material so that it rested against the man’s breastbone. “I was resolved to leave things as they were, ignoring the fiasco of last night, but you coming here showed me the error of that plan.” Severus sent a jolt of electricity into the man’s body without a word and the dark-haired bloke’s eyes widened. “See, I think I just might renew my acquaintance with dear Remy and see where nature takes it, if you get my drift?” A second jolt shook the man and then Severus stepped away, his wand disappearing from view as quickly as it had appeared. 

“If you’re smart, and you think you are, you’ll leave Remy and find a new stepping stone.” Severus looked the man up and down with a smirk. “One that doesn’t have someone like me lurking in their past, ready to hex the next arrogant swot to walk across his shadow.” The dark-haired bloke shivered and then scrambled away, his Adam’s-apple bobbing. He just pushed open the doors as the first movie-goers arrived.

An usher stepped out from behind the pillar and grinned at Severus. “Man, you really liven the ol’ tomb up, don’t you?” He nodded companionably and went to open the doors to the theatre.

~}*{~


	4. Incognito

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus never sent a message in response to Lupin’s bouquet. He admired the snapping dragons, pickled the Spanish moss, and filed the scroll note away. He just wished it was that easy to forget Lupin was alive, and _he_ was alive, and that, perhaps, they had more things in common than attending Hogwarts and surviving two wars.

Not to say that his fantasies weren’t improving since the lobby incident. Every so often the teenagers would say something about how fit Severus was looking or how hot it had been when he stood up for himself. After comments like that, he’d wank himself to exhaustion.

~}*{~

Weeks went by and Severus got busy fielding movie promotions and request for genre-theme weekends. Who would have believed hexing an actor would bring the Alakazam business? Roddy went about musing on who deserved hexing and if they could get them into the lobby for a public humiliation. Severus just shook his head and kept busy. The Alakazam had become an overnight sensation with Muggles and Wizards flocking to many of the special events. Of course, when they closed the venue to all but Muggleborns and Wizards for extra-special events, speculation added to the allure and even more people clamoured to have a picture shown there or to host a themed weekend.

“You’re working too hard, you know.” Roddy sat in Severus’ office, feet on the edge of his desk. Severus sat behind the desk, wondering if casting a mild Incendio on his boss’ shoes would get him fired.

“Why don’t you take a week and run away somewhere? Find some rent boy and have a fabulous fling in Calais or Cannes or Berlin? You’ve trained the boys and girls so well, they’re almost as finicky as you are.” He polished his nails on his jacket and then glanced over at Severus. “Have you heard a word I’ve said?”

“Shall I dignify that with an answer?” Severus’ head was throbbing, his temples feeling squeezed as if in a vice. It was the anniversary of his “death” and the memories brought along the pain. He winced.

Roddy dropped his feet from the desk and stood up. “You’re going home. You’re not to come back for a full week, that’s seven days, in case you’re going to play quibbler. You’re only allowed back to come see a movie—preferably with a date.” He dragged Severus from his chair, got him into a light jacket and had him on the pavement outside in minutes. “And don’t look in, either! I’ll tell the kids to lie to you if you do.” Roddy crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Severus to realize he was actually being sent home.

When the words finally, fully impinged on his mind, Severus’ lip curled in a snarl and he opened his mouth.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.”

Severus turned around slowly, Roddy and the cinema forgotten as he looked at Remy Black alias Lapine alias Remus Lupin leaning against an elegant, and understated, car. His jaw dropped slightly.

“Roddy said you were working yourself to ashes the way you’ve been burning the candle at both ends, and after promises to treat you right and a vow to do nothing unless you approve, I’m here to give you a ride, be it home or somewhere else.” The words tumbled out quickly, with barely a breath from beginning to end. Lupin’s grin was actually shy and he fidgeted as he stood up and opened the passenger door. “Get in?”

Severus crossed his arms, feeling defensive in the foggy sunshine. “Why would I go anywhere with you? You threatened me in the first minute after finding me. You didn’t make me feel any safer by ‘coming the heavy’ as you so eloquently put it. Besides, how did you know it was me?”

Ignoring the question, Lupin held the passenger door open. “Severus, please just get in so I can apologize less publicly. I promise—on Albus’ honour, which I know you hold dear—that I won’t hex, curse, or otherwise impede you today if you do so.” He nodded encouragingly.

“One question: how is it you’re so comfortable in _this_ world?” Severus asked as an index finger circled around.

“The short answer is that I carved out a life between leaving Hogwarts and returning to teach Harry. The long answer will have to wait for the privacy of the car or coffee, whichever you prefer.” Severus stared at Lupin, willing him to look him directly in the eye, but...to no avail. 

“Fine. I’ll get in, but you’ll take me to a place of my choosing.” Severus relaxed his defensive posture and, with dragging steps, approached Lupin and the open car door. “But, if you so much as grin at me, I’ll not be held responsible for my actions.” He slipped into the cool, plush interior and almost moaned at how the seat moulded to his contours. “Now that you’ve got me here, don’t dawdle,” he snapped to cover it up.

Lupin bent down and smiled, slightly, at Severus. “I’ve never wanted to _dawdle_ with you, Severus,” he drawled and then closed the door on Severus’ surprised face.

~}*{~

Severus gave Lupin directions to drive out toward a small magical hamlet, twenty miles from the theatre. He didn’t speak much, barely answering Lupin’s comments about the bucolic byways they drove on or the scarcity of people as they left London behind. Soon, the sunshine and the smooth ride lulled Severus into a light doze, one that didn’t end until the car came to a stop and Lupin turned the key in the ignition.

“Severus? Severus, we’re here.”

“I gathered that.” Severus didn’t turn his head, but he could imagine the gentle, _blank_ smile on Lupin’s face. “You’ll want to get out and start walking toward the square, and the hanging oak. I’ll be right behind you.”

Lupin’s quick inhale at Severus’ tone was gratifying and he opened the passenger door with a smirk on his lips. He watched Lupin—fitter than he’d ever seen during their school years or the wars—looking around the Wizarding village with bright eyes. A dog—one of the village elders in disguise—ran up to Lupin, but quickly scooted back and away at a snarl from the werewolf. Severus shook his head. Not an auspicious start to forgiving Lupin for surprising him, but no matter.

“Let’s go, Lupin. You said you’d buy me coffee. There’s a fabulous pub that makes the best coffee in England on the other side of the square.” Severus set off without waiting for Lupin to comment, ignoring the threat he’d implied in the car.

Lupin almost ran to catch Severus and they made crunching steps across a raked gravel path. A shiver came over both of them when they’d walked about ten yards. When the path rounded a low wall, the sounds of children playing, bells ringing, and the hawking of vendors greeted their ears. 

“Nice place. I didn’t know there was a village so close to London.” Lupin looked around with interest.

“You wouldn’t have. This is Prince land. Only a Prince or those they vouch for and bring in can visit. If Voldemort was still rampaging, that stunt you pulled with the watch dog would have gotten you stunned, bound, and delivered to an early grave.” Severus looked around.

“I hid here, before venturing into London. Everyone owes fealty to the Princes. They lied when the Aurors sent an owl asking if I’d been seen here.” Severus stared at a little boy, the Prince nose obvious but muted on his face. There were various cousins, retainers, and others milling about, laughing, living. They’d kept him safe and here he was bringing a werewolf into their midst.

“Mr. Severus, so kind of you to come home again.” A small, wizened woman tugged at his sleeve. Severus grinned down into her face.

“Mrs. Spooner, so nice to see you. Is your granddaughter at the pub today? I’ve brought a...a friend for her fabulous coffee.” The old lady’s eyes lit up at the compliment.

“Oh, aye, sir. She’s just ground a new batch of beans, so it’ll be good and fresh.” She leaned a bit to the side and eyed Lupin up and down. “Your friend’s a bit _long in the tooth_ , but there’s some of his folk in the village. He’s welcome as well.” With those parting words, Mrs. Spooner waked creakily away, leaving Severus and Lupin gaping after her.

“Well, that’s unexpected.” Severus looked at Lupin, surprising a relaxed, genuine smile on the man’s face.

“Why don’t we get that coffee, find a nice quiet spot where I can grovel in peace, then you can tell me all about the Princes.” If Severus chose to think Lupin’s voice had softened and that he’d leaned closer as if sharing a secret, well, he’d keep that idea to himself.

~}*{~

After greeting everyone who saw him, Severus finally made it into the pub where two coffees sat steaming on a tray. A note floating above told Severus they’d been made just how he liked his coffee and to send the tray back later. Lupin chuckled.

“You’ve got friends here, Severus.”

“Yes. Amazing, isn’t it?” He grabbed the tray and led the way out the back, toward a sunken garden layered with warding spells. When Severus stood on the top step and opened the garden to Remus, the suddenly overwhelming scents of roses, dizzy daisies, and snapping dragons rushed out to envelope them. They climbed down and past the garden walls and Severus called up the wards once more.

Lupin’s delighted chuckles peppered the air behind Severus, relaxing him, although he didn’t understand why it was so. “There’s a bench under the tree just there. Would you clear the leaves from it?” Once the leaves were banished, he set down the tray dead centre and sat on one side, waving Lupin to the other as he grabbed a coffee and inhaled the fragrant steam.

“I can see why you kept this a secret, Severus. It’s beautiful and fragile.” Lupin reached out for the other coffee. “It’s worth protecting.”

They sipped in companionable silence, a far cry from how they’d been reunited at the Alakazam. Bees buzzed, the sun travelled across the sky, and Severus relaxed. When the coffee was gone, they set their cups on the tray and looked at each other.

“So, can I apologize for being overzealous in my urge to guard my new life?” Lupin asked softly.

“I was similarly enthusiastic.” Severus flicked his glance toward Lupin’s hands and then up at his face. “I accept your apology.”

Lupin grinned and then stood up, turning to tug Severus from the bench. “Well, then, walk and talk with me. Tell me about this garden.” He didn’t let go of Severus’ hand, and, for some reason, Severus didn’t draw any attention to it, letting the man get a firmer grip as they started off under the tree.

Hours passed, with Severus pointing out potion ingredients and rare plants, both of them exclaiming over sighting a Brownie tending his mushrooms in a dark, damp corner, and then agreeing to disagree over the proper way to compost. Severus found his fingers weaving between Lupin’s and the warmth was welcome.

As the sunlight slanted over the hidden garden gate, Severus sighed and began dragging Lupin toward it. “It’s time I returned the cups and tray and started on my employer-imposed vacation, I suppose.” He looked down at their joined hands and then slowly released his grasp, letting Lupin’s hand fall away. “Perhaps I _do_ need a few days away from work and its stresses.”

Lupin reached out and caught Severus’ arm. “I’m not working on a film right now, and I’d love to spend a few days getting to know the real you even better.” His eyes were tinged with gold in the afternoon light. “I had an eye-opening time today, and I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble that night. I was just surprised.”

“We both were. But I’m not the man I was. In order to open this garden, I had to purge myself of a great deal of venom, both real and psychic.” Severus looked around his sunken garden. “I shouldn’t have fallen back into my bad habits so easily, so I too apologize.”

“May I, may I call on you then?” Lupin asked before letting his hand slide down Severus’ arm to bring his hand up for a kiss on the palm. “I don’t want to throw away _this_ second chance.”

Severus stood very still, the sounds and scents of the garden fading away around them. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or still dying...

~}*{~


	5. Into the Sunset

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Remus—Severus had to start calling the man by his first name since he’d practically sucked his tonsils from his throat—Remus smiled at Severus and bumped shoulders with him as they left the Prince holding. Severus waved to several people, even kicked a boy’s ball back to him. Mrs. Spooner waited by the hidden entrance, a covered basket in her hands.

“For you and your man,” she said with a wink. Severus’ ears and cheeks burned as he groped for something to say. She held out the basket, waiting with a gap-toothed grin on her wrinkled face.

“Thank you very much, madam.” Remus reached out and plucked it from her hands with all the theatricality at his disposal. He even made her an elegant leg, glancing up at her from under his fringe. She clapped her hands delightedly.

“Ooh, he’s welcome to visit again, sir. If you send me an owl, I’ll gather my toothy kin and they can meet him then. Oh, aye, he’ll fit right in.” Mrs. Spooner twinkled up at the two of them and then bobbed a small curtsy before walking away, a spring in her step.

~}*{~

The drive back to London passed in a haze of blushing and aborted glances on Severus’ part. On Remus’, there were awkward pauses and quick touches of Severus’ arm and thigh, the console between them hindering anything else.

Remus drew up in front of the Alakazam and turned the ignition off. He sat, seemingly searching for something to say and Severus felt the doubts creeping in. He put his hand on the door latch.

“Don’t go yet.” Remus was looking at Severus, a look in his eyes that was asking something Severus didn’t understand. “I meant what I said about getting to really know you.”

Severus opened his mouth to say ‘goodbye’, but between his brain and his tongue, the word changed and grew brothers and sisters. “I’ll meet you here tomorrow, at ten o’clock. You can show your life then.” They blinked at each other and then Remus smiled widely.

“I’d love that. Can I give you a good night kiss?” he asked softly, leaning across the console.

Severus leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of Remus’ nose. “That should tide you over until tomorrow.” He opened the door and slipped out, wriggling his arse just a _wee_ bit, relishing the sudden intake of Remus’ breath behind him. He turned around and stuck his head back in to say his own goodbye. “I, I enjoyed today, more than I thought possible.” He stood up, closed the door, and stepped back. Remus rolled the window down, laughing.

“Not fair, Severus, but I’ll wait my turn until tomorrow. Sleep well.” Remus laughed and blew a kiss toward Severus, and Severus felt the magic of it brush his cheeks as the window went up and Remus eased into traffic. 

The prospect of a meeting, a date, with Remus Lupin filled Severus with warmth. He hummed a bit as he walked to the nearest apparition point. As he left the theatre behind, he suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement. “Oh, shit! I’m going on a date. With Remus Lupin,” he whispered. Then he smiled. “Oh, bloody fucking right I am!” he laughed. 

A couple of old biddies sidestepped around him and tsked. “So sad. And he looks like such a _nice_ young man.” Severus just laughed harder.

~}*{~

The romantic trips, the easy conversations, all that almost came to an end one month to the day that Severus had taken Remus to the Prince holding.

Roddy was reading the _The Supernatural Sun Examiner_ , a folded copy of _The Quibbler_ on his desk. Severus slipped inside, the carpet silencing his footsteps. He approached the desk, his eyes on the mock-up of a medieval themed weekend he was planning. He glanced up as he slipped it onto Roddy’s desk.

“That lying bastard,” Severus hissed. He tore the _Sun_ out of Roddy’s hands, ignoring his employer’s squawk of surprise. Severus frowned down at the article on the page, and the picture showing Lupin with his arm around a veritable doppelganger of his deceased wife. “He fucking lied to me.”

“Hey, now! Russ, it’s not what you think,” Roddy began. He bit his tongue as Severus rounded on him.

Severus crumpled the paper between his hands, moaning. “Don’t you dare defend him to me. I knew, _I knew_ , he wasn’t good for me, I knew it,” he whispered brokenly.

“Russ, Merlin’s bollocks, man! Listen to me!” Roddy shouted. He’d rounded the desk and was shaking Severus. “That’s my wife, you arse!”

Severus broke away from Roddy’s hold, his ears ringing. His fingers curled into his hands as he backed away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t. My apologies.” He backed away, suddenly lost. Without another word, he turned and walked out of Roddy’s office, his magic going wild, throwing books, opening file drawers.

“What the hell just happened?” Roddy wondered aloud as his files erupted from yet another cabinet.

~}*{~

Severus sat on his sofa, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He ignored the knocking on his door by casting a Silencio. Unfortunately for him that meant he didn’t hear the door being kicked in by a very worried werewolf.

“You really are a piece of work, Severus.” 

Severus raised his head and blearily looked toward the sound that shouldn’t have been there. He scrambled up onto his feet. “You could have told me, you know,” he said with a whine.

“Oh, Severus, you can be so damned wrong sometimes.” Remus wrapped his arms around Severus’ shoulders and pulled him close. “I was on a junket. You knew that. Just because Roddy’s wife looks like Tonks doesn’t mean I’m attracted to her.”

“I’m a jealous, stunted twit in a man’s body,” Severus said into Remus’ shoulder.

“No,” Remus said as he leaned back to look Severus in the forehead, “you’re a man who never got to be a teenager, never had the chance to fall in love and then out of it like so many others did.” He leaned forward and kissed Severus’ widow’s-peak. “I’m not saying I got to do that, but I had more of a chance at it.”

Severus finally looked into Remus’ eyes, his own red. “You are taking this all too well.”

“Roddy pressed a Calming Draught on me. It didn’t do much but take the edge off.” Remus sighed. “I’m at turns flattered and terrified, you know. I want you to want me, but not to fear I’ll leave you for someone else.” He hugged Severus close again.

“If you fix my bloody door, you can fuck me through the mattress and set your bloody claim on me. That might convince me this is for real,” Severus whispered huskily.

“You are...” Remus blinked and began again. “I don’t know what to say. You’ve never... I mean, I’ve felt the hot bulge, but...”

Severus kissed him, stopping the disjointed phrases. Once he was certain Remus wouldn’t be saying anything for a while, he pulled back to look his soon-to-be-lover in the eye. “I can’t say I won’t be jealous and insecure, you know most of my history as well as I do. But! I can say with certainty that I’ll never believe you’ll leave me for a woman.”

Remus growled. “If I fuck you through the mattress, as you so eloquently put it, you’ll never have to doubt the sincerity of my feelings.” He nipped at Severus’ lips. “A werewolf claiming a mate never, ever strays once that claim is accepted. The curse’s way of ensuring we have protection is that the claimed mate will never, ever want anyone else.” He grinned wolfishly, manoeuvring his leg so it rubbed against the bulge in Severus’ trousers. “That means we’re effectively bonded, Severus. This a forever thing.”

Craning his head to the side so that Remus could begin planting love-bites on his neck, Severus considered idea of belonging—in the best of ways—to someone. He’d been Voldemort’s lackey and Dumbledore’s weapon. With this, he’d be Remus’ lover... He smirked and began frotting against Remus’ thigh.

“I think I’m getting the better part of the bargain,” he breathed out as Remus licked _that_ spot behind his ear, making his knees weak.

Once more, Remus growled. “Then let me fix the door and then I’ll show you how a werewolf goes about fucking his mate through the mattress, against the wall, and wherever else that mate feels the urge...”

~}*{~

They never made it to the bed, so being fucked through the mattress had to wait for their second time.

While he repaired the ruined doorway, Remus held Severus’ hand as if afraid the man would slip away as soon as they stopped touching. Once that was done, Severus began plucking at Remus’ clothing, the Muggle fastenings no match for wandless magic. Between the two of them they littered the entry way with clothes and buttons until only a pair of boxers and pants barely stood between them.

Remus pinned Severus against the wall with his body, his preternatural body heat warming Severus. He created a chain of love-bites from one side of Severus’ throat, across his collarbones, and then back to the other side. 

“Is this part of the claiming?” Severus gasped out as Remus’ extra-long canines scraped across his skin. He curled his fingers into Remus’ shoulders, leaving his own marks.

“Ah, no...” Remus mumbled against Severus’ shoulder. “This is foreplay.”

Severus laughed, a breathy burst of joy that turned into a low moan as Remus’ hands slipped inside the waistband of his boxers. When those strong, blunt fingers curled around him, he almost exploded, but one hand slipped down to tug his bollocks and then make a circle at the base of his cock.

“Nah-uh, Severus...I have plans...”

Severus threw his head back and hit the wall, his eyes crossing either from the pain or the image of what Remus was implying. “You’re killing me...”

“You’ve been driving me mad for decades. Turnabout is fair play.” Remus pushed the boxers down Severus’ legs, falling onto his knees so that his face was at waist-height.

“Well, hello there, little Severus. Would you like a kiss?” Remus asked Severus’ cock. 

Severus looked down his body, uncertain about what he’d heard but it didn’t matter when that silly mouth turned wicked and began “kissing” and licking and drawing Severus’ essence forth. It only took minutes and Severus was pleading for relief, promising anything, everything, if only Remus would let him peak. A sneaky slip of strong fingers, a thrumming of that talented tongue, and then a strong suck and Severus was heaping praise on Remus’ talents, his ancestors, and Merlin.

He came to himself seated on the floor, legs splayed out on either side of Remus. He reached out to ease Remus’ need only to find that the man’s pants were damp. “Untouched?” he asked.

“You have a powerful effect on me, Severus,” Remus said with a grin. “I think I’ve got enough energy to get you that mattress you were talking about, but the fucking through it will have to wait until you’re awake.”

“Mm...yeah...awake is a good idea...waking with you is a better one...” Severus mumbled as his head lolled sleepily.

~}*{~

_Epilogue_

 

_“Romeo Jones, at your service.”_

_“What’s the whip for, Mr. Jones? I thought you were an archaeologist.”_

_“It’s useful. For holding onto things...swinging away from trouble...you know.”_

Severus sat in the theatre, having a private showing after hours. His hands were around a bucket of buttery popcorn, his eyes glued to the man on the screen. His skin was hot and he wanted to touch himself, but that would mean showing his seatmate just how affected he was.

Suddenly the popcorn was tugged out Severus’ hands and set aside. Far aside. Then a warm hand wormed its way between Severus’ buttons to tweak his nipple. He leaned back, eyes still on the images on the screen.

“Are you going to watch me on the screen or are you going to notice me and see how I researched my love scenes?” Remus chuckled against Severus’ cheek.

Severus turned his head and smirked. “I wanted to see how good you were back in the day.” He pressed his back against the seat and cast an unbuttoning spell to make things easier for Remus. “You were _good_ , but, speaking from experience, I think you’re much better with me.”

Remus growled, making Severus’ skin tingle, his nipples tightening and his cock filling. “I’m always at my best with you, love.”

The movie played out, the flickering light hiding and revealing the lovers as they made their own kind of magic.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
